¿Navidad? ¡El juego de las parejas!
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: En la víspera de navidad el salón de clases de Marinette propone jugar un juego llamado "El juego de las parejas" que pone a Marinette y a Adrien en una incómoda situación.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: En la víspera de navidad el salón de clases de Marinette propone jugar un juego llamado "El juego de las parejas" que pone a Marinette y a Adrien en una incómoda situación.

 ** _Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics. Basado en un capítulo de la serie Girl Meets World_**

* * *

El juego de las parejas

Alix había tenido la maravillosa idea de prestar su casa en la víspera de navidad para celebrar el último año que estarían todos juntos como compañeros de salón, pronto todos comenzarían a buscar universidades por lo que esta ocasión seria perfecta para olvidarse de la escuela y de las responsabilidades que cada uno tenía.

Chloe se había encargado de enviar invitaciones a cada uno de los chicos y chicas del grupo por lo que dentro de los invitados (Para incomodidad de ella) se encontraba Adrien Agreste. No era que estuviera molesta o enfadada con él sino que el hecho de haberse besado y luego hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada la hacía querer golpearlo con el estúpido Yo-Yo de Ladybug ¡Y eso no era lo peor! Los rumores de que Adrien estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Lila habían incrementado el modo celosa de Marinette.

¡Estúpidos sentimientos que se calaban en lo más profundo de su ser!

El timbre sonó y Alix fue la primera en abrir la puerta dejando entrar a Ivan de la mano de Mylene los cuales traían un par de gaseosas de naranja y Piña, detrás de ellos venían Nathaniel junto con Kim sonriendo pero solo Kim se acercó a saludar a Alix dado que el otro fue directo a saludar a Marinette.

─ Hola Mari-Marinette, te ves her- hermosa ─ Le dijo el pelirrojo observándola de pies a cabeza con expresión nerviosa, le entregó un pequeño obsequio ─ Ábrelo a medianoche ¿sí? Feliz… casi navidad.

Le sonrió dulcemente para luego ir a sentarse junto con Kim y Alix a conversar animadamente sobre un reto que Kim tenía pensado. El timbre volvió a sonar a lo que Marinette fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su amiga Alya y el novio de ella Nino.

─ ¡Bienvenida Alya! ─ Marinette abrazó a la morena fuertemente recibiendo un abrazo mucho más fuerte de parte de la chica.

─ ¿Con quién pasaras la medianoche? ─ Preguntó Nino tomando la mano de su novia y ganándose un codazo de parte de esta.

Antes de que la Peliazul respondiera a la pregunta Adrien agreste entró por la puerta sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros de la chaqueta. Nino chocó los puños con su mejor amigo y se acercó a la chimenea seguido por Alya pero antes la morena le murmuro a Marinette dos palabras que la hicieron temblar – Tic, Tac.

Alya tenía un ligero trato con su Amiga, ella tenía que hablar con Adrien acerca de lo que sentía por él pues después de todo quizás sería el último año en que estarían juntos y si ella no hablaba ella lo haría a la medianoche.

La joven le sonrió a Adrien bastante ruborizada

─ Ho-hola ─ tartamudeó ella colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

─Hola ─ Respondió el sonriendo ampliamente mientras se sacudía el cabello quitando la nieve de su cabeza.

─Hola─ Volvió a decir Marinette riendo

─ Hola ─ Repitió Adrien besándole la mejilla en forma de saludo. Ambos se encontraban bastante ruborizados y cuando Adrien iba a abrir la boca para decir algo se escuchó la voz de Chloe desde la chimenea.

─ ¡¿Alix que es esto?! ─ Exclamó la rubia haciendo que los presentes se acercaran a ella con curiosidad, en las manos de chloe se encontraba un juego perteneciente a Alya que había traído solo por la ocasión

─ Oh, El juego de las parejas, te muestra si eres una buena pareja o no ─ Respondió Alya mientras bebía una Gaseosa de naranja junto con Nino. Marinette se acercó a Nathaniel el cual observaba el juego de mesa con una ceja alzada.

─ ¿quieren jugar? ─ Preguntó él, recibiendo una respuesta positiva y sorprendida de las chicas.

─ No – Comento Adrien al igual que Marinette mientras se acercaba cruzado de brazos

– ¿Cuál es el problema, Adrien? ¿Tienes miedo? – Alya comento con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, Juleka se acercó Rose colocando su codo sobre su hombro entregándole una gaseosa sonriendo ante la situación que se estaba creando

–No, No tengo miedo de nada. Hagámoslo– Al escuchar las palabras de Adrien corrieron los muebles de lugar dejando espacio en el suelo como si estuvieran a punto de jugar a la botella.

–Creo que podrías encontrar esto interesante – Le murmuró Alya a Marinette en el oído haciendo que ella sintiera algo de frio

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi com-compañera? ─ preguntó Nathaniel tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Sabrina soltó una risa al ver como Nathaniel se ruborizaba

─ Claro ─ Respondió la peli azul

Se sentaron en círculo dividiéndose en parejas, Alya había colocado sus piernas sobre las piernas de su novio, Alix se había sentado junto a Kim alegando que era injusto porque habían muy pocas parejas formadas y que era injusto que le tocara con un cabeza hueca, Juleka rio junto con Rose al momento en que brindaban con una Gaseosa, Max estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de Sabrina bastante molestos por el hecho de que les había tocado juntos, Mylene reía al momento en que se sentaba junto a ellos ofreciéndole un par de galletas que Ivan tenia.

─ ¿Tu y yo? ─ Le preguntó Chloe a Adrien batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente a lo que el asintió sentándose al lado de la pequeña Rubia de vestido negro.

Marinette tomó la primera tarjeta del tablero y volvió a colocar un mechón tras su oreja estando algo incomoda por la cercanía de Nathaniel y por la mirada intensa que Adrien tenía sobre ella.

─ Okay, la primera pregunta es para nosotros ─ miró a Nathaniel de reojo y carraspeo nerviosa ─ ¿Cuál es la chuchería favorita de tu compañero en el cine? ─ ¡Esta es fácil! Son las palomitas de maíz.

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron ante la respuesta correcta de la chica excepto Adrien mientras que Rose tocaba una pequeña campana para escuchar la respuesta del compañero de Marinette.

─ Cuando algo gracioso ocurre durante la película ─ se quedó observándola por unos momentos perdiéndose en sus bellísimos ojos color azul ─ Y ella piensa que se está riendo muy fuerte, Marinette mira alrededor de la sala para ver su alguien escuchó su risa y si piensa que algo de miedo va a pasar extiende su mano, cierra los ojos y toma tu brazo…

─ Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo hizo ─ Interrumpió Adrien haciendo que Rose suspirara de manera enamorada apoyándose en el pecho de Juleka.

─ ¡No es tu turno Agreste! ─ Exclamó Nathaniel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño haciendo que los presentes sonrieran ante el intento de ataque de celos.

─ ¡Y esa no era la pregunta Nathaniel! ─ Exclamó Agreste de vuelta, Kim Exclamó algo parecido a "¡Alguien dele una cerveza!" pero todos la hicieron callar dado que estaban bastante entretenidos con el Show que ambos chicos estaban dando─ ¿Cuál es su dulce favorito?

─ Dulces de gomita ─ Rose tocó la campana

─ Si, pero de que…

─ Rojos ─ Rose volvió a tocar la campana acompañado de los aplausos de Mylene.

─Si, pero que hace Marinette con…

─ Primero les come las cabezas para que sientan menos dolor. ─ Por última vez Rose tocó la campana acompañado de los aplausos de las chicas que estaban bastante sonrientes ante las respuestas que Nathaniel había dado.

─ Eres como un Raro Rarito Raro ─ Comentó Juleka rodando los ojos mientras sacaba un par de osos de gomita que estaban en un platillo junto a unas papas y gaseosas.

Marinette dejó su papel al lado chocando los cinco con Nathaniel algo muy incómoda, Adrien gruño.

─ ¿Por qué te interesa ? ─Murmuró Chloe a Adrien cruzada de brazos

─ No me interesa…

Alix sacó una pequeña tarjeta y la leyó.

─ ¿Cuál es la cosa más bonita que tú compañero ha hecho por ti? ─ se escucharon las burlas de parte de Ivan hacia Kim, La pelirosa rodó los ojos ─ La cosa más bonita fue olvidar que le debía dinero.

─ ¡Que adorable! ─ Exclamó Sabrina de manera sarcástica mientras se servía una gaseosa y Rose tocaba la campana.

─ Alix me regaló una bomba fétida para mi cumpleaños ─ respondió Kim al momento en que la campana volvía a ser sonada y Nino con Max Aplaudían eufóricamente.

Chloe cogió un par de chocolates y le ofreció a Adrien pero él se negó rotundamente alegando que no tenía hambre.

─ Okay, entonces ¿Quieres tomar una carta para nosotros? ─ Preguntó la chica Rubia entregándole la cajita de tarjetas a su compañero de equipo.

─ Si ─ Tomó una tarjeta mirando de reojo a Marinette que bebía un poco de gaseosa de naranja ─ ¿Cómo describirías la personalidad de la chica que te gusta? ¿Obsesiva o Tímida? ─ Marinette se atraganto con la gaseosa haciendo que Nathaniel le acariciara la espalda suavemente ─ Oh, bueno… ya saben… ─ El papel que hace pocos segundos estaba en su mano ahora se encontraba en su boca masticándolo y tragándolo.

─ Creo que Adrien bebió de más ─ Comentó Juleka acercándose a las varitas de regaliz y acercándosela de manera burlona al rubio.

─ ¡Por Dios esto se puso intenso! ─ Exclamó Alya cruzándose de piernas quitándole la varita de regaliz a Juleka, colocándosela en la boca para luego tomar su celular y grabar lo que estaba sucediendo

─ ¡Adrien, Dulzura! ─ Exclamo Chloe Soltando una pequeña risa y tomando otra tarjetita de la caja, siendo observada por todos con atención─ Es solo un juego ─ dijo de manera despreocupada para luego leer la pequeña tarjetita ─ ¿Le has robado un beso a la chica que te gusta?

Adrien le quitó la tarjetita de la mano a Chloe y se la metió en la boca para luego comérsela y tragarla.

─ Esto se está volviendo interesantemente extraño ─ Comentó Kim en voz alta ─ ¡Oye Juleka Acércame las galletas!

Adrien se quedó mirando a Marinette, la aludida bajó la mirada bastante nerviosa y ruborizada, cosa que muchos de los presentes notaron.

Chloe por otra parte tomo otra tarjetita sin dejar de sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada, la leyó con voz chillona.

─ ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu compañero? , El de Adrien es el Verde por razones lógicas. ─ Rose Tocó la campana y cogió un par de galletas sonriendo

─ El de Chloe es el amarillo

La campana sonó y Adrien desvió la mirada para servirse un poco de gaseosa de uva.

─ ¡Nuestro turno! ─ Exclamó Alya sonriendo mientras sacaba una tarjetita y le entregaba el celular a Max para que grabara─ ¿Cuál es el punto del cuerpo más cosquilludo de tu compañero?

kim y Max comenzaron a silbar de manera coqueta haciendo a Alya y a Nino sonrojar intensamente

─ ¿Alya y Nino...? ─ comenzó a Hablar Marinette que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento─ ¿Cómo podrían ellos…?

─ Saber algo como eso ─ Terminó la oración Nathaniel haciendo que Mylene y Rose chocaran los cinco suspirando.

─ Terminan la oración del otro ¡Eso es tan dulce! ─ exclamo Rose al momento en que Nino le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a Alya haciéndola reír fuertemente, Sabrina tomó su cámara y sacó una fotografía comentando que esto lo usaría para chantajearla en algun momento de su vida. Rose tocó la campana y Nino dejó de hacerle cosquillas, Alya roja por la risa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Nino en la oreja provocando una risa nerviosa de parte del muchacho.

─ Te ríes como gatito, Nino ─ Dijo Adrien haciendo que todos rieran con él. Alya le acercó la cajita de preguntas a Marinette la cual se sintió observada por Adrien.

─ Okay, um… Haremos otra ─ Dijo ella esperando que Nathaniel tomara el papel y lo leyera

─ ¿Le has ocultado un secreto a alguien que amas?

─ ¡Fin del juego! ─ Exclamó Marinette tomando el papel, rompiéndolo, levantándose del suelo y lanzándolo como si fueran "Escarcha" sobre Rose, la rubia sonrió emocionada mientras miraba los trocitos de tarjeta.

─ ¿Porque? ─ Preguntó Alya levantándose también, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Los que aún se mantenían en el suelo se colocaron más cerca de la chimenea comiendo varitas de regaliz esperando que todo esto se volviera mucho más interesante ─ ¿Por qué sabes que los secretos son peligrosos? ¿No?

Se escuchó el Uuuuh de parte de Kim ganándose un golpe de Alix e Ivan.

─ No, Alya. Es casi Medianoche…

─ ¿Y sabes que pasa a medianoche?

─ Okay, es hora de ir por los regalos ─ La Peliazul tomó del brazo a su Mejor amiga para llevársela escaleras arriba, los presentes no entendían nada por lo que se dispusieron a ordenar para poder abrir los regalos.

Escaleras arriba en la habitación de Alix se encontraba Marinette con el ceño fruncido, movía sus manos nerviosamente y se mordía el labio asustada.

─ ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Alya! Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo ─ Le dijo Marinette mientras tomaba los regalos y los alineaba para poder llevárselos todos juntos

─ ¡No hay más tiempo! ─ Le regaño ella ─ Hicimos un trato, no más secretos entre ustedes dos, ustedes se gustan

─ ¡No quiero salir lastimada!

─ Lo siento, Mari. Pero ocultándoselo te darás falsas esperanzas. Lo dices tú o lo digo yo.

Ante esas últimas palabras, llevó los regalos hacia las escaleras para bajar junto con las otras personas, Marinette se mordió el labio y siguió a su Amiga hacia el Living en donde todos estaban conversando animadamente, especialmente Chloe a Adrien. Nathaniel le ofreció un poco de gaseosa y ella negó con la cabeza para luego alejarse sentándose sola junto a la chimenea.

Observó lo feliz que se veían todos por lo que suspiró y se secó una pequeña lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. No podía dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto. Miró su reloj y notó que faltaban 10 segundos para la medianoche, a su alrededor todos estaban en parejas o en grupos y ella se encontraba sola junto a la chimenea.

─ ¡5, 4, 3, 2! ─ Comenzaron a gritar los chicos, Marinette se levantó para dirigirse a la salida ignorando el hecho de que Chloe se le acercaba de manera coqueta a Adrien y cuando iba a tomar su regalo para marcharse… escucho la voz de Alya.

─ ¡A Marinette le gusta Adrien!

─ ¡Además ya se besaron! ─ Exclamó Nino

A Sabrina y a Mylene se les cayeron las gaseosas, Marinette podría jurar que Rose se había desmayado de la sorpresa y que estaba en brazos de Kim. Chloe abrió los ojos como platos y miro de reojo a Adrien que no podía evitar estar igual o peor de sonrojado que Marinette.

La Peliazul se giró lentamente sintiendo la mirada de todos sus Amigos.

─ Emm… ¿Feliz navidad?

Ninguno de los adolescentes se movió, todos estaban en estado de Shock y bastante sorprendidos como para moverse y empezar una nueva conversación.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, esta historia la adapte de una escena que me encantó de "El mundo de riley" por lo que aqui está su maravilloso One Shot. Espero tengan una bella semana.**

 **Nota 2: Lamento el hecho de que se me pasaran los nombres. Lo que sucede es que lo adapte de la historia "El juego de las parejas" que subi como parte del Fandom de Harry Potter 3, Im Sorry. Si se me pasó algún nombre no duden en mandarme un review para corregirlo.**

 **Nota 3: Quizas, Quizas tenga una continuación 7u7**

 **Los adoro un montón, mis bichitos 3**

 **GWEN**


	2. Final

Summary: En la víspera de navidad el salón de clases de Marinette propone jugar un juego llamado "El juego de las parejas" que pone a Marinette y a Adrien en una incómoda situación.

 ** _Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics. Basado en un capítulo de la serie Girl Meets World_**

* * *

El juego de las parejas

Era el momento perfecto para que un akuma pareciera frente a ellos pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo, ningún akuma hizo acto de presencia durante esos cinco minutos en los que todos estaban mirándose con expresión sorprendida.

─ ¡Gracias una asombrosa velada! ─ Exclamó Max sonriendo tratando de alivianar la tensión, tomo del brazo a Sabrina quien a su vez tomó del brazo a Nathaniel saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina.

Chloe quien se estaba acercando de manera peligrosa a Mari haciendo sonar sus tacones en el piso fue tomada del brazo por Ivan y llevada fuera de la sala, seguida por Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Kim y Alix corriendo fuera de la sala pero sin alejarse mucho para poder escuchar.

Alya giró su rostro hacia Adrien quien no se movía de su estado de Shock.

─ A Mari le gustas, lo ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo ─ Le dijo cruzada de brazos, sabía muy dentro de su corazón que estaba haciendo mal pero no podía dejar que su mejor amiga se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

─ ¡Alya! ─ Exclamo Marinette haciendo un pequeño puchero

─ Por eso Tartamudea, se pone nerviosa y tímida…

─ ¡Alya, Detente! ─ Volvió a exclamar la Peli azul con sus manos temblando y el rostro completamente rojo, Adrien abrió la boca para hablar fue interrumpido por la voz de Alya

─ Lo siento Marinette ─ Murmuró la morena mientras su novio le tomaba la mano ─ Hice lo correcto espero puedas perdonarme.

La pareja salió de la sala y dejaron a Adrien y a Marinette solos ante aquella incómoda situación, lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era la música de las luces del árbol de navidad de Alix.

Adrien carraspeo un poco y se acercó lentamente a ella, Así que por eso se ponía nerviosa cerca de él no era porque lo odiara o algo por el estilo.

─ Así que tartamudeas porque te gusto ─ dijo sonriendo de lado como su alter ego lo haría Marinette se acercó al árbol buscando los regalos que tenían su nombre simplemente para ignorar el hecho de que su crush estaba tras ella.

─ Solo mirare los regalos ─ Comentó sacando un paquete pequeño que decía "De: Max, para: Marinette" y el regalo de Nathaniel.

─ ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cuando te hablo? ─ Se paró junto a ella y colocó su cabeza junto a la de ella haciendo que el corazón de Marinette latiera como loco.

─ Porque… ¡No lo sé!, eres tú ─ Dijo bastante rápido, se rascó la nuca y dejo el regalo a un lado ─ ¿No crees que si me gustaras sería más directa y te lo diría?

La tomó de las mejillas y le robó un beso uno más lento y dulce que el que había robado la primera vez, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro ignorando por completo que Alya estaba grabando todo afuera de la sala.

─ ¿Po-Porque lo hiciste? ─ Preguntó Marinette observando los ojos verdes del muchacho.

─ Yo… Yo ¡Es que me gustas Marinette! ─ Exclamó Adrien acariciando las mejillas de la chica, ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y soltó una risa nerviosa, desviando la mirada mientras dejaba caer al suelo el regalo de Max.

Era el momento perfecto para responderle con un "Tú también me gustas" pero no lo hizo simplemente quedó helada sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte

¡Era una declaración de amor y sus nervios no la dejaban responder!

─ Yo… Yo... ─ Comenzó a decir ella mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la salida para escapar de los nervios que estaba sintiendo pero él la tomo del brazo, no la iba a dejar ir.

─ Marinette ─ Susurró él con una pequeña sonrisa ladina ─ Me encanta que tartamudees y que te pongas nerviosa pero… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Fijó sus ojos en los de Adrien y tragó saliva.

─ Alya ya lo dijo…

─ Quiero oírlo salir de tus labios.

Respiró profundamente y se zafó lentamente del agarre de Adrien y observó sus manos las cuales temblaban lentamente.

─ Tú me has gustado…desde hace mucho tiempo ─ Comenzó a decir ella con nerviosismo, jugaba con su cabello y al decir esas palabras Adrien sonrió ampliamente acariciándole las mejillas

Ella también sonrió y observó el reloj que se encontraba en la pared era pasada la media noche.

─ Feliz Navidad, Marinette ─ murmuró él entregándole un pequeño presente al abrirlo ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una libreta para los diseños que quisiera realizar, Marinette por su parte le entregó un presente envuelto en un bonito papel verde.

─ Feliz Navidad, Adrien ─Dijo ella con voz temblorosa, él al abrir el regalo sonrió porque dentro había una chaqueta negra diseñada por Marinette.

Rose entró a la sala con una gaseosa de naranja y de manera impertinente pregunto:

─ ¿Ya son novios? ─ Ambos se ruborizaron al momento en que escucharon las palabras de la rubia─ es que queremos abrir los regalos.

Marinette le hizo un gesto a Alya para que entrara junto con todos los demás los cuales comenzaron a llenarlos de preguntas, Adrien se alejó del tumulto de chicas que estaban haciendo sonrojar a Marinette, se acercó a los bocadillos y cuando sacó unas galletas escuchó la voz de Nathaniel tras él.

─ Espero no la hieras, Agreste ─ Dijo el sacando galletas, con todo el ruido de los villancicos era casi imposible que alguien escuchara la conversación que estaban teniendo. ─ Ella es una persona especial, pero no importa lo tonto que suene lo que diré pero fui su caballero todas las veces en que lloró, ella es especial… Simplemente no le rompas el corazón.

Antes de que Adrien le respondiera Nathaniel se alejó de el con una gaseosa en la mano.

─ ¡Foto para el recuerdo! ─ Exclamó Alya colocando su celular frente a ella esperando que todos se acomodaran para sacar una selfie ─ ¡Digan Navidad!

Todos dijeron la palabra para luego seguir con sus conversaciones, Marinette le dedico una sonrisa tímida a Nathaniel mientras vio a la chica abrir el regalo que le había dado.

Una Bufanda blanca la cual se colocó en cosa de segundos, no leyó la nota que había dentro después de todo ella siempre había sido bastante descuidada, vio la nota cuando llegó a casa luego de la hermosa velada con sus amigos y de beber un rico chocolate caliente con Adrien en la panadería.

La nota decía solo una frase.

" _Con todas mis fuerzas te deseo animo a ti y a tu persona especial, Felicidades mi primer amor"_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos bichitos :) prometí un final digno y aquí está ¡No tenia mucha inspiración!, Además estaba escuchando sinfonía de una confesión y salió ese final tan :c (Les recomiendo esa saga de canciones de Honeyworks)**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia, los amo un montón ¡Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus Review me hacen inmensamente feliz! Los invito a leer "Eres mi mala suerte" y mis demás historias de Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Besitos a todos mis bichitos, GWEN**


End file.
